Field of the Invention
This invention relates to traction and more particularly to a vertebral column traction device for expanding the vertebral column of an individual.
Background of the Invention
It has been estimated that between sixty and eighty percent of the population will experience back pain at some point during their lives. Common causes for back pain include nerve and muscular problems, as well as degenerative disc disease. Mechanical back problems are due to the way a person's spine moves in relation to certain body movements.
One of the most common mechanical causes of back pain is intervertebral disc degeneration which is the deterioration of discs located between the vertebrae with age. The resultant loss of cushioning ability can lead to back pain if the back is stressed. Spinal injuries such as sprains or fractures can cause either short term or chronic back pain.
Lower back pain due to muscle strain will eventually affect a high percentage of the population at some time during their life. The series of muscles and ligaments in the back of a person maintain the proper alignment of the spinal column. Stretching these muscles beyond their normal extension results in small tears in the muscle tissue. The muscles are resultantly weakened and may not maintain proper spinal alignment. The less stable spinal column results in lower back pain. Lower back pain can result from a multitude of causes. Extreme physical exertion, falling, lifting heavy objects or bending are just a few of the possible causes of lower back pain.
Recommended treatment for lower back pain includes bed rest and stretching. Placing a pillow under the knees of a patient lying on his/her back has been suggested to help aiding in the alleviation of back pain. Several types of traction devices have been developed to assist the patient with stretching back muscles in an effort to relieve back pain.
There have been many in the prior art who have attempted to solve these problems with varying degrees of success. None, however completely satisfies the requirements for a complete solution to the aforestated problem. The following U. S. Patents are attempts of the prior art to solve this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,151,894 to Meinecke discloses a bed rest having a base provided with slots and strips of non-slipping material held by the slots. The base is provided with a group of parallel slots on each side thereto and a strip of non-slipping material laced in and out of each group of slots and held thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 244,480 to Archer discloses a combination leg and back rest with spaced upright front and rear leg members, and a body member support comprising spaced side rail members is rigidly connected at the ends thereof to the upper ends of the front and rear leg members and a cover member extending between and secured to the side rails. The support extends downwardly from the upper ends of the rear legs at a sharp angle thereto. A rocking bearing member is secured to the lower ends of the rear leg members. The relative dimensions of and the angular relation between the legs and the support is such that when the rest is tilted about the bearing member to dispose said support in substantially horizontal position, substantially the entire weight of the rest will be balanced on the bearing member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,286 to Biolik discloses an adjustable sick-bed, bolster, comprising at least two bolster sections with its longitudinal section of a substantially trapeziform. The bolster has a horizontal base surface, a shorter horizontal top surface, a vertical rear-end surface, and an inclined front-end surface extending at an angle from the front end of the base surface to the front end of the top surface. The bolster is divided into at least two wedge shaped bolster sections along a partition plane extending from a horizontal centerline of the inclined front-end surface in an angular upward direction to an upper rear edge line of the vertical rear-end surface. The lower of the bolster sections has a trapeziform longitudinal section and the upper of the bolster sections has a substantially triangular longitudinal section.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,121 to Mizrachy, et al. discloses a method for reducing the risk of incurring venous thrombosis in operative and post-operative patients. Vibration and/or massage is imparted to the legs of a patient during and after surgery. The vibration and/or massage aids muscular activity in the legs, which in turn stimulates the blood vessels reducing the probability of formation of a blood clot therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,170 to Morrow discloses a method for improving posture and relieving back pain of a person in a supine position. The invention includes the steps of pressing a convex pillow against the region of the ilia, sacrum, and fifth lumbar vertebra to produce a substantial sacral base angle and to fully oppose any moment tending to cause rotational shifting of the pelvis, and supporting the thighs and calves in an elevated position such that the thighs extend upwardly at an angle of from about 53 degrees to 63 degrees from horizontal. The calves extend at an angle of from about 0 degrees to 20 degrees downwardly from horizontal. The method normally also includes simultaneously resiliently supporting the back of the neck in an elevated position while permitting the cervical vertebrae to maintain their normal, physiologic curvature, in supporting the head of the person in an elevated position while maintaining the cervical vertebrae and the occiput in an unflexed, physiologic position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,678 to Moore discloses a method and apparatus for providing orthopedic support. A preferred system includes a pair of wedge-shaped pillows, a cervical pillow and a rectangular elevation pillow. The pillows can be made of polyurethane foam and covered with nylon. One of the wedge-shaped pillows has a cross-section of a right isosceles triangle. The other wedge-shaped pillow also has a cross-section substantially similar to a right isosceles triangle but has a concave portion suitable for receiving a convex neck support area of the cervical pillow. The pillows preferably include Velcro™ strips which allow the pillows to be interconnected and connected to a mat so that an individual's legs and head can be appropriately supported to induce a pain-reducing curve in the individual's lower back. Rings are attached to the sides of pillows. Velcro™ covered straps adjustably interconnect the rings to allow for various adjustable arrangements of the pillows. When the pillows are not in use to provide orthopedic support, they can be combined to form a geometric solid, e.g. a cube. Thus, they can be readily stored and transported in a compact solid shape, and can also be used as a small chair, stool or ottoman.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,553 to Boland discloses a device for supporting one's thighs, knees, calves, and feet to obtain relief and comfort from low back pain. The device permits the user to be placed in the correct position to strengthen the stomach muscles without risking injury to the back. When a prone user disposes his thighs at a 32 degree angle to the vertical, the lower spine is partially flattened and the lower back muscle tension is reduced. The curved areas of the support under the knees and heels, and in the same horizontal plane, provide a comfortable transition from the thigh supporting surfaces to the calf and foot supporting areas. The horizontal surface is depressed intermediate to its length and creates a final subtle incline to receive the calf muscles. The unit is customized to the user's leg length measurements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,875 to Bennett discloses an inflatable leg-supporting bolster including a pair of flexible side panels joined to opposite side edges of a connecting flexible sheet that encircle them. A horizontal web and a plurality of upright webs are provided at the interior of the bolster to define lateral and upright configurations required for proper leg support when used by a person lying in a supine position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,589 to Hogan discloses a skeletal realignment system which is specifically designed to alleviate man) of the back aches and pains that are a direct result of a skeletal misalignment. The system consists of a first implement and an identical second implement. To use the system, the two implements are positioned side-by-side on a flat surface, such as a floor mat, with one of the implements rotated 180 degrees from the other. The back of a person is then positioned over the implements and a short exercise is performed until the back is realigned at which time the person carefully rises to a standing position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,995 to Cole, et al. discloses a patient positioning kit comprising a set of vinyl-coated polyurethane foam forms and storage unit. The kit functions to support injured patient extremities during specific surgical procedures. The kit may be tailored to certain surgical specialties such as orthopedic traumatology or orthopedic sports medicine. For the given surgical specialty, each kit is composed of foam forms specifically for the most often performed surgical procedures within that specialty. Each kit contains a significant variety of support pieces such that various patient sizes and extremity positions may be stabilized. Both arm and leg associated procedures are facilitated by component pieces of the patient positioning kit. The kit pieces are coated with a polymeric material that forms a protective shell that increases piece durability and reduces fluid uptake.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,057 to Santiago, et al. discloses a pillow approximately like the letter P in a prone position with a substantially flat or even top or upper surface that upwardly underlies the lower legs, beginning from the calves towards the heels, of the supine user to relieve stress or leg fatigue from long hours of work, shopping, standing or walking, to improve blood circulation and to help prevent varicose veins. It is made of spongy or resilient material, and covered by an inner overlay as a lining and a replaceable outer outlay as a pillowcase. It is intended for use at home, office or any room or place with adequate space.
United States Patent Application number 2003/0208846 to Guarino discloses a single piece, multi-use support pillow with curved ends of varying heights and dual inclined support surfaces designed to contour and support differing parts of a human body, which helps to maintain proper body alignment with even distribution of weight throughout muscular/skeletal system of an individual. The support pillow provides support with a contour fit for potentially all of the following areas: head, neck, shoulders, torso, back, thighs, knees, shins, ankles, feet, and toes.
United States Patent Application number 2007/0094800A to Hensley discloses a therapeutic support configured to support the legs of the user for use when lying on a generally flat surface such as a bed or the like to relieve lower back pain. The support includes an apex and a flat base, the apex having a groove therein and side wings to prevent the user's legs from sliding out of the groove. The support promotes a posture in which the lower back and the feet are flat on the bed surface and the vertebrae of the spine are in a physiologically neutral position.
Although the aforementioned prior art have contributed to the development of the art of securing an object to a support member, none of these prior art patents have solved the needs of this art.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for providing support and traction to the back of a patient lying on a planar surface.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved method of establishing traction to the spine of a patient lying on a planar surface.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus that is simple for the patient to use.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus that is easy to cost effectively produce.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.